


Bastard

by ReaderJane



Category: Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor dumb bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: it's all Janet's

Relationships that start with choo-choo  
go South fast. It's true, I trashed her  
reputation. Broke her heart. You'd  
even say I'd been a bastard.

Love 'em, leave 'em was my style. I  
liked it fine until she crashed her  
uncle's Buick. Broke my leg. Why  
did I think I'd gotten past her?

For a time, lost in a fog  
of dreams, I saw myself the master  
of a household: kids, cars, dogs.  
She ran before I'd barely asked her.

Easy now to recognize  
the slide that went from fast to faster.  
Looked into those eyes, and now  
he's lost like I am. Poor dumb bastard.


End file.
